Consequence
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Despues de una noche de borrachera en un festival, Ash y Paul se reencontraran un mes despues. Algo raro esta ocurriendole a Paul y Ash no se imagino la gran sorpresa que vendria despues de aquel desliz en el festival. Comashipping (Ash x Paul) YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! Aqui vine con un fic Comashipping (AshxPaul) y va a ser M-preg, asi qeu si no te gusta el genero estas libre de retroceder la pagina. Ya adverti, no me pueden decir nada ;)

Este fic va especialmente dedicado a NekoYaoi Sensei, aqui el comashipping que hace tiempo te vengo diciendo XD

Este primer capi es cortito, pero es por que es el inicio, tratare de hacer mas largo los siguientes XD y con mas "accion" XD

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Ash: 16 años

Iris: 16 años

Paul: 16 años

Cilan: 21 años

Gary: 16 años

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Ataco los labios ajenos con salvajismo, provocando un gruñido del contrario, en especial al sentir como su espalda era azotada contra la pared con leve fuerza.

- Idiota…- se quejo el pelimorado para volver a sentir los labios de Ash contra los suyos.

…

- Mi cabeza…- el azabache sostenía su cabeza con una mueca de dolor mientras se tomaba unas pastillas que Iris le dio para la jaqueca.

- Eso te sucede por excederte en el festival de ayer- Cilan suspiro- no entiendo como la gente permitió beber a menores de edad.

- Tampoco tanto…- Iris iba aquejarse.

- Tienen dieciséis, no son muy mayores que digamos…- el camarero miro a los menores con reproche. La chica inflo las mejillas y Ash volvió a hacer un quejido lastimero.

- Por cierto Ash… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en toda la noche? Desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

- ¡Eh!- el mencionado se tenso- Yo no… no fue nada importante. Gary y yo nos fuimos a beber y a perder el tiempo por ahí.- termino con una risa nerviosa la cual ninguno de sus amigos creyó, pero decidieron no decir nada. Parecía ser que Ash no se sentía cómodo con cualquier cosa ocurrida… ¡Esperen!

- No paso nada malo, ¿verdad?- pregunto alarmado Cilan.

- …

- Ash…

- Depende de que punto de vista hablamos…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que aunque… no me sienta muy cómodo, no es malo para mi ni para Paul, creo- se rasco la nuca nervioso.

- ¡¿Paul?! ¿Que tiene que ver ese tipo en esto?…

- Aunque si puede considerarse algo malo para Reggie. Arceus quiera que no se entere o me mata- trato de evitar la pregunta inútilmente.

- ¡Ash!

- No paso nada…

- ¡Mientes!

- Claro que no…

- ¡Dilo de una vez!

- ¡Me acosté con Paul estando ebrios!- termino medio gritando y cohibiéndose, hasta que se percato que atrajo la atención de casi todo el centro pokemon por lo cual decidió pararse y salir de ahí, claro que seguido por Pikachu y sus dos amigos.

- Pero tú… ¡¿que?!- Iris estaba que no se lo creían ¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido de vista a Ash?

- …

- Pero… ¿todo esta bien?- Cilan le toco un hombro- es decir… ¿después no hubo problemas?

- No estoy seguro, Paul había desaparecido un rato después de despertarnos y no logre decirle nada referente al tema.- Ash de algún modo se vio desilusionado, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, no le había molestado el despertar abrazando al de cabello morado.

El mayor solo miro con algo de lastima al azabache y Iris se molesto por lo dicho.

- Pues entonces no vale la pena que sufras. Para él de seguro fue polvo de una noche, gente así no hay que prestarle atención- le sonrío a su amigo- ven, mejor vamos a seguir con él viaje, para que te anime. Podemos entrenar en el camino.

- Creo que tienes razón… ¡Es verdad! Tienes toda la razón Iris…

- ¿En que tiene razón?- se escucho una cuarta voz a espaldas de Ash y este llevo su vista hacia la persona que recién llegaba.

- No te aparezcas así- se quejo el mas bajo viendo a Gary con el seño fruncido.

- Como sea Ashy-boy ¿Ya se van?- el mayor pico la mejilla del azabache para fastidiar, pero este de un manotazo se lo saco de encima.

- Si ¿vienes con nosotros?- pregunto un poco más calmado Ash. Gary solo negó con la cabeza.

- Debo ir hacia pueblo Luxeo y eso esta por otra ruta, quizá te halle allí cuando vayas por tu medalla trueno. Después de todo, yo debo quedarme ahí un largo tiempo.- Gary revolvió el cabello de Ash y se despidió mientras caminaba de vuelta al centro.

- ¡Bien! Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos, pueblo Mirabelo esta a una semana de aquí… vaya que es un poco lejos…- Cilan guardo su mapa y le sonrío al azabache.

- Si, vamos Pikachu- el pokemon se trepo al hombro del entrenador.

- ¡Pika!

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del pueblo. Ash solo esperaba no tener que hallarse a Paul en ese pueblo, aun estaba nervioso por todo lo ocurrido y algo dolido.

No se imagina todas las consecuencias de aquella noche en que decidió pasarse de copas.

- Fin cap 1-

* * *

Las dos ciudades que se mencionan aqui son invenciones mias, aunque creo que esta obvio que uno de los nombres me lo inspire de un pokemon y el otro del Pueblo Rocavelo (Creo que asi se conoce a pueblo Vailstone en español). La idea en este fic es de que estan en una nueva region :333 lo que paso en la borrachera se pondra como recuerdo mas adelante :D por ahora dire que pienso hacer leve Palletshipping/kodakshipping y Coldcoffeshipping, ya saben, para poner tencion XDXD

Bien, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, traje un nuevo cap de este fic :3333 Agradesco los dos lindos reviews :D No se si este cap me habra salido tan bien, es que ultimamente no estoy sientiendo tanta emocion a la hora de escribir fics u.u pero estoy segura que se me pasa viendo algun anime y leyendo mas :3333

Declaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Ya habia pasado casi un mes desde aquel encuentro en el festival y no tuvo ningun rastro de Paul, solo sabia que ahora se encontraba de camino a pueblo Luxeo con medalla del gimnasio de pueblo Mirabelo en manos. Se habian quedado en el anterior pueblo como unas semanas mas para animar a Ash y para seguir entreteniendose con todas las cosas que habia ahí. Si en un pueblo no tan grande habian muchas cosas que atraian, se preguntaban que hallarian en una ciudad como Luxeo.

…

El azabache suspiro viendo la entrada de aquel ¿pueblo? Como se dijo antes ¡eso era una ciudad! Con grandes edificios y todo, recordaba a Ciudad Nimbasa en Unova. Ash no pudo evitar recordar a la gran cantidad de personas que habia conocido ahí.

Sobre todo a cierto rubio con fascinación a tomar fotos a lo que sea.

Sonrio.

- ¡Genial!- la voz de Iris llamo la atención de Ash, sacandolo de sus pensamientos y llevo su vista a donde Cilan e Iris miraban tan animados. Abrio sus ojos con sorpresa al ver un parque de diversiones con rueda de la fortuna y todas las cosas coloridas- sera divertido venir aquí algun dia.

- Claro- el peliverde sonrio a la chica.

- ¿Y tú que dices?- Ash miro a Pikachu y este muy animado salto del hombro de su entrenador y empezaba a correr hacia el parque.- ¡Aguarda! Pikachu aun no…

Cuando Ash lo comenzo a perseguir fue cuando el pokemon supo que su plan habia servido. ¿Cuál plan? Pues para completarlo corrio hacia un lado distinto al del parque, aun asi Ash continuo con la carrera. Y sin mas la criaturita amarilla choco a proposito contra los pies de alguien, quien detuvo su caminata y llevo su vista al pokemon, frunciendo el seño, pero eso a Pikachu le fue indiferente.

- ¡Lo lamento!- Ash corrio hacia la persona sin prestar suficiente atención a quien era y Remigio a Pikachu que se habia sentado en el piso- ¿Qué te pasa? Podias haberte lastimado- le regaño su dueño para despues mirar a la persona.- en verdad lo lament…- se detuvo y abrio sus ojos sorprendido.

Internamente maldijo a Pikachu quien salto de sus brazos y se fue para donde estaban Iris y Cilan antes… dejando a solas a Ash y Paul.

- …- el azabache no sabia que decir, abria y cerraba la boca repetidamente mientras el pelimorado lo veia como siempre, con la expresión molesta.

Ya cansado de ver a tremendo idiota al frente suyo, se dispone a seguir con su camino pasando al lado de Ash, pero se detiene algo soprendido al sentir una mano cerrarse con fuerza en su brazo y voltea a mirar al azabache aun mas furioso que antes. Ash no sabia ni por que habia hecho eso, solo supo que no queria que se fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto acidamente sin dejar de ver la mano de Ash, quien al darse cuenta que aun mantenia el agarre lo solto.

- Ah… yo…- trago saliva- quiero ha-hablar sobre… sobre lo que paso en el festival…- ¡Ya esta! ¡Ya lo dijo! Y suponia que se iba a arrepentir.

- …- Paul miro extrañado el comportamiento que estaba adquiriendo Ash, se ponia nervioso y parecia que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a temblar. ¡No tenia tiempo para eso!- ¿Qué con eso?

- ¿Cómo que "que con eso"?- si, en definitiva Ash se estaba arrepintiendo- ¡Nos acostamos! Es obvio que paso algo importante…- al final bajo la voz al ver que unas cuantas personas voltearon a mirarlos.

Paul fruncio el seño por tremendo escandalo que estaba armando el azabache, asi que se decidio a cortar todo eso de una vez.

- Escucha, idiota- lo miro severamente, tratando de hacer que el extraño calor que sentia en las mejillas se desvaneciese- lo que paso alla no es nada importante ¿si? Hagamonos un favor y olvidemos que en algun… momento paso.- hizo una pausa algo rara para Ash, por eso no pudo contenerse en preguntar.

- ¿Estas bien?- Ash miro extrañado, aun mas cuando el pelimorado llevo una mano su boca- Paul…- iba a cercarse, pero al instante el mencionado se aleja, volviendo a intentar irse, pero Ash lo detiene.

Al instante el mas alto (por pocos centimetros) se safa del agarre y corre cerca de un bote de basura.

…

Ya vomita.

Ash al instante se tenso y corrio hacia donde el aparentemente enfermo se encontraba.

- ¡Ey! Se nota que no estas bien- al asegurarse que ya habia terminado de virar todo lo que el estomago le pedia, lo ayudo a erguirse- ven, vamos a llevarte al centro pokemon para que te den algo.

Paul matuvo la mirada baja, tratando de reponerse de lo anterior, asi que Ash se dispuso a encaminarlo, pero…

- ¡Alejate!- el mas alto lo aparto de un empujon- ¡¿Qué te crees que no puedo andar solo, infeliz?!- comenzo a gritar a lo que Ash no sabia que decir exactamente.

- ¿Por… pero, por que me gritas?- pregunto alarmado retrocediendo un paso. Es que de la nada Paul se puso tan furioso que parece que en cualquier momento le va a tirar una patada en sus partes bajas.

- Por que… ¡Por que eres un idiota!- y sin esperar mas el ojinegro empezo a caminar lejos del azabache, claramente enfadado.

- …

Ash llevo su vista a su espalda, donde hallo varias miradas curiosas sobre él, asi que solo se fue lejos de ahí, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿En serio?- Iris alzo una ceja sin poder aguantar la risa. Lo cual molestaba a Ash.

- No te burles. En serio paso asi.- volvio a explicar- Vomito y despues me grito. No se que le pasa- se quejo apoyando su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano.

Cilan continuo con su comida mientras Iris seguia riendo.

- No te preocupes, Ash. De seguro solo estaba amargado por sus nauseas- hablo calmadamente el mayor- si no lograron terminar de hablar del tema ya podran hacerlo luego…

- No se si lo vayamos a hacer. Paul me dejo casi seguro de que no tiene intensiones de seguir hablando de ello.

- "Si lo vayamos a hacer"- esta vez la chica solto una carcajada ante el doble sentido, Cilan solo sonrio nervioso y Ash enrojecio hasta las orejas.

- ¿Quién lo va a hacer? Ashy-boy y yo- de la nada alguien aparecio y revolvió el cabello de Ash con algo de fuerza, a lo que el mencionado aparto la mano para mirar con el seño fruncido a la persona recien llegada.

- En tus sueño, Gary- le dijo con un sonrisa sarcastica.

- En realidad asi es, pero dejemos esas trivialidades. No te ves de buen humor…- afirmo esta vez con algo de seriedad a lo que Ash solo rueda los ojos.

- ¿Tan obvio esta?

Hubo un momento de silencio que Gary aprovecho para jalar una silla y sentarse en la misma mesa que el grupo.

- Y… ¿Me explicaras que paso?- pregunto algo dudoso de cómo podrian contestarle.

El azabache suspiro. Esta bien que Gary le sacara de quicio en muchas oportunidades, pero seguia siendo su amigo de la infancia… aparte de cómo van las cosas, esta obvio que en algun momento de enterara. Mejor contarle ahora.

- Fin cap 2-

* * *

XDXD Supongo que se dieron cuenta que Paul nos esta saliendo hormonal XDXD Los sintomas ya lo estan atacando y ni idea tienen XDXD Bueno, creo que todavia en unos caps mas se enteraran de la noticia o si se me ocurre algo de improvisto (como acostumbro XD) sea pronto XD

Reviews?

Nos leemos :3


End file.
